Slumber, My Darling
by louiselane
Summary: Lex has more flashbacks about his mother when Chloe decides to help him


**TITLE:** Slumber, My Darling  
**AUTHOR:** Louise )  
**SUMMARY:** Lex has more flashbacks about his mother when Chloe decides to help him  
**RATING:** Pg-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
DI**SCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Chemistry, Naught Seduction and Private Poetry Reading .If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Chloe/Lex  
SPOILER: Memoria  
**DEDICATION:** To Sugi for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English and for the girls for Chlexers, Naughty Seduction and Chloe/Lex appreciation thread on fan forum.  
**A/N :** Song "Slumber, My Darling" by Alison Krauss.

Lex was working in his laptop, checking his Lexcorp files when somebody knocked at the door.

"Come in!" he demanded without take his eyes off the screen.

"Hi Lex!" Chloe said with a smile.

"Chloe! Where have you been? I didn't see you over the weekend."

"Yes, I know. After that little accident of mine, I decided to spend the weekend in Metropolis with my cousin. But I'm back now." She said, falling back into the chair that stood before the desk.

"Good. It's great to have you back Chloe." Lex said with a smirk.

"Listen, Clark told me what happened with you. Are you okay?" Chloe asked, concerned.

"Yes I am But thanks for asking."

"What happened?" She asked curiously.

Lex raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Totally off the record. I promise I will not make a cover story with that." She reassured with a laugh.

"Well Do you remember that seven weeks I lost when I was in Belle Reve?"

"Yes."

"After that girl Molly tried to kill you, I went to talk with Dr Garner and I decided to make a session with him in hopes to remember what happened to me in those seven weeks. Why my father was so concern to erase my memory in the first place."

"Lex that seems a little dangerous don't you think?" Chloe said, frowning.

"I know."

"And it worked?" She asks curiously.

"Kinda but not like I was hoping."

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of remembering about that seven weeks I remembered things about my childhood. Memories I repressed." He explained to her.

"Like what Lex?" Chloe prompted.

"My mom, my brother Julian" Lex answered, turning away when he felt tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Ohh So what do you remember?"

"My 12th birthday. My parents fighting and the truth about Julian's death." He said, getting up and picking a bottle of whiskey. He poured it into a crystal glass, and swirled it around a few times before taking a long drink.

"What truth?" Chloe asked warily.

"I didn't kill him like my father thought. My mom did." Lex revealed, shocking Chloe.

"And you took the blame to protect her?" Chloe approached Lex's side and tried to caress him. "Lex. That's beautiful."

Lex veered away from her, walking across his office. He obviously didn't realize how hard it would be to talk about this with someone. But he'd already opened his heart to Chloe a couple of weeks ago, and now he was sensing he could share his deepest secrets with her again.

"I couldn't let her fight off the press for something she did to stop my father from transforming my brother into a monster I can't"

Suddenly, Lex was quiet for a moment.

"Lex?" Chloe asked worried. "Lex? Are you okay?"

Lex has another flashback when he was twelve years old.

He is with his mother in her room. She's eight months pregnant and seems so tired.

"Mom? Are you okay?" He asks concerned. "Dad said that you aren't feeling so well."

"Yes, I am my darling." She answers as she caresses her stomach. "Mom is just tired. I'm so big But soon this will be over when the baby arrives." She notices a sad look in Lex's eyes. "Alexander? Something wrong?"

"Yes. Nobody came to my party. You did all that work for nothing. I know it. Everybody thinks I'm a freak!"

"That's not true Alexander! You are extraordinary. Did Lionel give to you my present?" She asks trying to calm him.

"Yes he did." Lex answers with tears in his eyes.

"Did he tell the story behind?" She grins at him curiously.

"Yes, about how San George locked his fears in that box."

"That's right. So If you have fears and doubt, put everything in that box and lock them up. You will be surprised how strong you will be." Lex gives her a smile when he wipes his own tears away.

"Now Come on I'll put you in your bed."

They walk to the second floor, holding hands as they enter in Lex's room. Lillian helps Lex to in his bed. He looks to her eyes, and gives her a hug.

"Thank you mom."

"For what?" She asked curious.

"For my birthday gift. I loved it!"

"You deserve the best Alexander!"

As Lillian was leaving the room, Lex calls to her again.

"Mom?" he called her.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can you read to me?"

"Mom is very tired." She notices the disappointment in his eyes. "But I can sing to you if you want?"

"Yes, I want!"

Lillian, sitting once again in the bed, starts to caressing his head singing to him.

_Slumber, my darling, thy mother is near,  
Guarding thy dreams from all terror and fear,  
Sunlight has pass'd and the twilight has gone,  
Slumber, my darling, the night's coming on.  
Sweet visions attend thy sleep,  
Fondest, dearest to me,  
While others their revels keep,  
I will watch over thee. _

She looks to his deep blue eyes. He looks to her with such admiration that she knows she can't ever let Lionel harm him. He was such an angel, she thought.

_Slumber, my darling, the birds are at rest,  
The wandering dews by the flow'rs are caressed,  
Slumber, my darling, I'll wrap thee up warm,  
And pray that the angels will shield thee from harm. _

Lex glances at her, watching Lillian sing to him. It brought him so much comfort. He was more relaxed now she was with him. Lex always felt better when she was singing to him.

_Slumber, my darling, till morn's blushing ray  
Brings to the world the glad tidings of day;  
Fill the dark void with thy dreamy delight--  
Slumber, thy mother will guard thee tonight,  
Thy pillow shall sacred be  
From all outward alarms;  
Thou, thou are the world to me  
In thine innocent charms. _

Lex finally falls in sleep when Lillian covers him with his blanket and gives him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

_Slumber, my darling, the birds are at rest,  
The wandering dews by the flow'rs are caressed,  
Slumber, my darling, I'll wrap thee up warm,  
And pray that the angels will shield thee from harm_

Lillian gets up to leave, but turns around at the doorway to see her son, fast asleep. "Don't worry Alexander. I will not let you became a monster like Lionel."

Lex open his eyes a little, feeling the unfamiliar taste of fear. Chloe was still at his side trying to help him.

"Lex? Do you hear me?"

"Chloe?" He asked confused. "What happened?"

"We were talking and then you seem a little distracted like you were caught up in a daydream or something. Did you have another flashback?" She asked anxiously, as she helped him lie back on his couch.

"Yes, I did. About my mom. Right after my 12th birthday, when she was pregnant of Julian"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. I'm tired now. I think I'll lie down for a while."

"Okay. I'll let you rest. I'll see you tomorrow Lex."

He touched Chloe's hand, stopping her.

"Can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone right now." He asked her with an uncertain smirk.

"Of course Lex."

Chloe put a chair next to Lex's couch and gave him her hand for him to hold. "Don't you worry, Lex; I'm not going anywhere."

The next day, Chloe went to Clark's farm to ask him for a special favor. Clark was up in his room reading a book when she arrived.

"Chloe long time no see! How was Metropolis?"

"Crowded." She answered with a smile. "Hey Clark, Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course. Name it!"

"Do you know that box Lex gave to you? Can I have it?"

"Why?" Clark asks suspicious.

"Lex needs it. He told me about what happened with him in Summerholt, about the memories... His mom gave him that box in his 12th birthday. Lex remembered some facts about her, and his childhood. He needs that box Clark, please!"

"All right Chloe. Let me see if I can find." Chloe sat on his couch when Clark began his search. Without Chloe noticing he used his x-ray vision and finally located the box. "Found it!" he said, putting it in her hand and giving her a smile.

"Thank you Clark! I got to go now, but we'll talk later okay?"

"But Chloe." Clark tried to call out to her, but she already was gone. "You're welcome!"

Later at the mansion, Lex was in his garden, looking to the roses with a peaceful look when Chloe arrived.

"Lex?" Chloe called to him.

"Hi Chloe." He looked to her and then back to the roses again. "They were my mom's favorites. My dad made this building especially for her when she became sick."

"They are beautiful!" Chloe grinned at him. "I brought you a present!" She informed him.

"A present for me?" But it's not my birthday!" Lex said in surprise.

"Yes, I know. But you need it this! Now, close your eyes."

"All right." He said with a grin, closing his eyes.

Chloe put the box in his hands and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Lex opened his eyes, surprised to see the box again. "Chloe What?"

"I know. I shouldn't meddle in this, but I can't help myself. I can't handle seeing you going through this alone. So I ask Clark to give it to me, so I could return it to you."

Lex gives her a smirk, opening the box and closing it again. "And you went through all this trouble because of me?" He asked in disbelief. "I really appreciate that Chloe."

"It was nothing. I was just helping out a friend."

"Yes, you were. I don't know how to repay you for that"

"You don't need to do that!" She giggled, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, I do." Lex took Chloe in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. Still in his embrace, she looked into his blue eyes and gave him a sly smile.

"You're Welcome."

**The End**


End file.
